a little mistake can do you good
by kitty-kat28
Summary: ch.2 this will later become a lemon for all you Alucrad/Seras fans
1. Default Chapter

Seras Victoria stomped in to the hellsing mansion in, eye twitching in complete and utter rage. " How dare they do this to me" she howled angry to know one in particular. Seras had just come back from one of the most pointless and humiliating mission she had ever been on in her whole undead life. She had awoken to a call in the late afternoon to be told there was a freak attack and that she must be there in 5 minutes. And in such a tornado of hurry she didn't notice that her buttons weren't securely buttoned. So as she was running she jumped to save one of her new teammates from surely meeting their doom, had landed with such a hard bounce her oversized breast had popped all of the buttons undone. Showing everyone (including the new captin) her new lacy black bra. If that was not enough humiliation for our poor heroine all of the soldiers get acting like they were sqweezing them saying, " My miss Victoria what a large RACK you have." Further more added on to more crude humor about her boobs.  
Seras sighed mellow dramatically at her new thing to add on to her shit list. Not only had her teammates done this to her but her capton had to come up and talk to her about it. ( aww poor seras ^-^;) Anyway Seras Victoria was having a horrible day!  
Suddenly the temperature in the room seemed to drop dramatically from the warm day in June to a Decamber morning. Seras heard a mocking laugh behind her and could JUST feel his smug smile turned towards her turned back. 'shit that's all I need is to be mocked by HIM' Seras mumbled to herself moodily.  
" Have a nice swim fukei?" she could hear the sneering in his voice as he spoke to her. Now Seras was in a terrible mood was heavily soaked thru and thru she JUST could not hold it in any longer turned around and yelled rite in his face " WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF FOR ONE MINUTE,WHY CAN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING NICE TO ME, YOU FELLINGLESS MONSTER!!"  
  
And for one minute Seras had never seen Alucard looked so socked, pissed and amazingly, really hurt.  
  
Seras was about to say she was sorry but when she looked up, he was gone. 


	2. a suprise for seras

A surprise for seras ch. 2 The last thing seras had seen of alucard was the day she had yelled at him, and that really worried her. No chants, no tsk tsk Ms. Police girl, and that really freaked her out. She could feel him in the rooms sometimes and always tried to talk to him. But he seemed to block her out.  
Seras hated to say this but, she missed him, as much as she seemed to hate all his mindless jeerings, she really loved all the attention.  
Seras sighed as she walked up the long corridor to see Miss Integra, truthfully she did not wish to talk to her at all right now but wanted nothing more than go sit in her room and think of ways to apologize to him. The only problem was, to get a hold of him.  
When she walked into the room she was surprised to see Alucard there. She looked at him with wide eyes, but he just glared at her and looked back to Integra. Seras bowed her head in defeat and walked to the desk to receive her orders.  
  
"Seras" Integra looked towards the girl and spoke again. "It has come to my intention from Alucard." Integra trailed off. Oh God, Seras thought, it's like one of those family meetings! "It has come to my intention, that you and Alucard take a brake for a couple of days" Seras sighed in relief that that was all it was, but then she realized that she would be ALONE with Alucard for those couple of days. Oh shit, this can't be good.  
  
Thank you all for reading so far, hehehe I've decided to make this a lemon for all you Alucard/ seras fans out there, so I hope you enjoy! =3 


	3. the suprise

Ch. 3 The problem  
  
The next morning Seras had her stuff packed and was ready to go. This is going to be absolutely horrible! Seras wailed inwardly to herself. Seras sat down wondering about what she was going to do.  
The intercom rang which meant it was time to come up and load her stuff into the vehicle. Seras gave a dramatic sigh again and walked up stairs with her bag on her shoulder.  
Seras was not paying attention where she was going and rammed right into something hard. "Fuck!" seras yelped as she was about to hit the ground. But she never did hit the ground. Seras realized that someone's arms were wrapped around her to keep her from falling.  
Seras gulped and looked up into wine red eyes looking down at her.  
"Ready to go police girl" Alucard said, a bit coldly. Seras cringed at the hint in his voice. "Yes I am" she said back trying her best not to shake. But the shaking wasn't from fear, it was from something different, it made her feel warm and she could swear Alucard could see her blushing. Instead of being frightened she felt warm and comfortable in his strong embrace.  
Seras shook her head, what the hell am I thinking? She hissed mentally to herself. Why am I acting this way?  
Seras realized that she and Alucard had been standing this way for quite sometime now.  
Alucard quickly released her as if she and burned him. "Come miss police girl, or we shall be late."  
  
After a LONG trip in the car they finally made it to their destination. Seras looked wide eyed at the beautiful little cottage that was before her. It was made of a combination of bricks and logs. It had ivy growing up the sides and huge beautiful gardens that were full of all kinds of lovely exotic flowers.  
Seras looked at the cottage and it's surroundings. Well seras thought it isn't so bad.  
Seras found out later that the small cottage had an indoor hot tub, lovely kitchen, and a quaint little dinning room. Only one problem, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED!!! 


	4. one bed problem

Seras stared in shock at the one bed. It wasn't small or anything, it was decorated quite beautifully. But the fact that there were two people instead of one was the problem. Seras shook her head once again and walked out of the small cottage bed room. Alucard had been gone for a while now and Seras didn't know what to do about the bed situation. He had merely looked at the bed and walked out of the room. It bothered her very much. She left the quaint little cottage and walked into the gardens. She needed to get a hold of herself. She needed to a break. Seras found an old swinging chair and sat down. So deep in thought seras didn't realize the footsteps rounding the corner.  
  
Alucard paused as he rounded the rose wall. He stood there just staring at the blond haired girl before him. She's beautiful. He thought to himself. Alucard shook is head violently and smacked himself mentally for thinking such a thing. He sighed to himself and stalked of muttering to himself about silly blond police girls and unvampire like feelings.  
  
There it was. Seras could feel him. She jerked her head up to find Alucard slowly walking away muttering to himself. " Master!" seras yelled. Alucard turned around to look at her. "I'm sorry, master, no alucard. I'm truly sorry what I said to you was wrong, please forgive me." Seras trembled her voice quavering and cracking. " you're not a monster, you're not, you're one of the best people I know." Seras cried her head in her hands. She could here his footsteps coming towards her. She looked up to find him kneeling next to her. He brought his hand to her face and smiled. Not his usual fanged smirk, but a sincre smile filled with, what could that be? Seras wondered. Then something unexpected happened, something seras thought alucard could never do or posses. He bent his head closer and closer and finally their lips met in a softly passionate kiss that lasted for what seemed like eternity, not that seras wanted it to end or anything. Finally they broke the kiss and alucard stood up, smiled, and walked away.  
  
I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! Thought I'd add some fluff in there just to make it sweet. I know that the vharacters are a little ooc, but y'know. anyway hopefully the next chapter will be a lemon!!!! Sorry about the chapters being so short ^-^; anyway see you in the next chapter!! 


	5. lemon

Alucard walked along the perimeter of the little old house cursing himself and tearing himself up inside for his actions. Why the hell am I acting this way!? What is wrong with me? He paced some more cursing and angrily murmuring to himself.  
  
Seras stood there for quite awhile to gather her surroundings and what had happened. Why, why would he do that? What's wrong with him? What the bloody hell is wrong with me? Seras was angered and confused at the same time, not knowing why this had happened.  
She decided that she needed a walk. Seras jumped to her feet and walked towards that cottage with her head down thinking hard, hard enough that it gave her a minor migraine as she made her way.  
Seras stopped as she heard muttering and walked a little off her course into the back yard to find alucard pacing back and forth looking very angry.  
"Master". Seras called to him. Alucard's head shot bolting up at the intrusion of his quite time. "What do you want seras?" alucard snapped. Seras took a step back at hearing the anger in his voice. Then seras got angry. How can he be angry at me? I didn't do anything wrong! Seras glared at her master with hate. "You can't be angry at me, it's your fault you kissed me. I apologized for snapping at you now you should apologize for kissing me!"  
  
Seras realized her words and prayed that she could take them back, because the moment that those words hit alucard's ear his face grew in anger at what she had said. Alucard stomped toward her. Oh no, seras thought dreadfully, what is he going to do to me? Seras flinched back but alucard was quicker. He grabbed he wrists in a death lock and leaned in close to her face. "I am YOUR master, YOU will obey me!" he let go of her wrists and slapped her across the face harshly. Seras yelped in pain and threw herself back. The blow left a large red mark across her cheek. Seras stumbled to get up and looked teary eyed and heartbroken as she looked at alucard one last time and ran off. Seras ran as fast as he feet could carry her. She kept running until her legs gave out and she crashed down onto the grass. She cried into her arms and stayed there for a longtime until her feet fell asleep. She stood up and limped her way into what looked like the barn. She noticed that the old cow had been let out into the pasture. Even as she stood there, looking at the empty stall she could feel Alucard's arrival. She turned to find that he had come after he and was blocking the exit. It was as the first time they met. At first, he seemed just a shadow, a silhouette. Far larger than real, a presence that eclipsed the entry, the daylight beyond, the world. And she felt again the same sense of fear, and she almost closed her eyes, as if she could hear herself scream again. He looked at her, then walked in. he was no longer a silhouette against daylight. He was a man again, but no less menacing. She took a step back. He was still walking towards her, lean, smooth, agile, and now, as the silence and the shadows seemed to surround her, he didn't seem as lean and lithe. In her mind his shoulders grew with strength with each step he took. He was coming to slip his hands around her throat and throttle her. He'd been charming at first, more than intriguing, as she had admitted to herself. But now, it seemed as if he was simply going to kill her. There was a pitch fork stuck into one of the bales of hay behind her and to the right. She saw it clearly from the corner of her eye. He took another step and she darted back grabbing the tool-to-be-a-weapon into her hands. A warning, that if he should come to near she would not be afraid to use it. "I'm not afraid to use this" she said, and managed to make it a real threat for once. Still he mearly smiled, but actually paused for a moment. Than told her, "You're not going to skewer me with a pitchfork are you?" "I will.I swear that I will, now get away from me!" "It's not going to happen Seras." He kept coming toward her. Though she held her weapon, and knew that she did not have the strength to use it, she backed away, watching him with wary, narrowed eyes as he slowly, confidently, took each step. He was just feet away. She cursed herself, but felt the strange magnetism he excluded, and she denied. Felt his gaze, the strange wine color of his eyes, they seemed able to touch and burn as any hot iron. She willed herself to move, mentally arguing against everything he had said to her. "Get away," she told him. He reached out a hand. "Give me the pitch fork." Her fingers tightened around the wooden handle. She bit her lip, desperate to hold on, to prove him wrong. But she could not tear her eyes away from his. Her heart was hammering, and it seemed that every breath was an effort. "Seras, you are stubborn and strong willed, but you will give me the pitch fork." "You're not that wonderful," she whispered in return. "Don't think you are." "But I am right, and you're going to give it to me." She didn't intend to do so, but as he took the last step, when she should have pulled her arms back and tensed her arms to strike, she found that her limbs did not seem to be obeying the commands of her mind. Rather, her hands began to tremble, her arms began to shake, and slowly, slowly, against her will, she began to extend the weapon to him. His hands grasped the handle of the pitchfork. For one wild moment, she thought that he meant to kill her. He flung the weapon far from him. She saw that strange red glow of wine from his red eyes, and he came closer, now reaching out for her. She wanted to scream. The sound froze in her throat.  
  
She wasn't going to die, Seras determined. Not then at least. And with the pitchfork cast aside, she suddenly found herself moving forward, drawn inexorably toward him, practically throwing herself against him. She was still shaking, ready to scream or cry. But she was glad as well to feel steely heat and security of his arms as they came around her. A voice of warning still screamed within her, but it was overshadowed by instinct and desire; since she had first seen him, this is where she wanted to be. She was like a moth who had flown straight into flame, but after a moment of being there- feeling enwrapped, ridiculously safe, and more than willing to simply melt into the fire-she drew away, staring at him again. He caught her arm. "I am compelled to protect you. You know." "I can handle myself." "Well, you can't, not yet at least. But the fact that you feel that I'm hounding you, well, it's not true." She stood very still, torn between her two desires to either cast him off, or throw herself against him again. "You're lying," she said. "You know that I'm not." Once again she paused. Then she could pause no longer. Outside the day had gone. Within the stables, the shadows were misting and thick, yet they offered to hint of menace. She slowly took a step toward him, and even more slowly her fingers reached out to touch him. Fingers and palms coursed over the shape and structure of his face. She edged closer to him. He held very still, allowing her exploration. Then she found herself pulled into a close embrace, so close that it defined the thin barrier of clothing. Seras gasped as she found herself being kissed with an opened mouthed passion, that rendered her instantly reeling, blood rushing hot to every extremity, hunger suddenly something that shuddered and thundered with every throbbing beat of her pulse. She kissed back, lips and tongue aggressive, nearly desperate. His mouth drew the total focus of attention, his kiss in the shadows, in the midst of the stables in the growing mist of the night. She was heedless of her own reckless movements, drawing closer still, fingers upon his shirt, seeking buttons, shoulders shrugging from the constraints of her own clothes. Then there was a moment of total staggering awareness when his hand first fell upon her naked flesh, at her waist, fingertips traveling along her ribcage, then his palms reaching up to massage her breasts. She made little sounds, desperate little sounds. She wasn't sure when all of her clothing had been lost. only that there was a trail scattered along the hay and grain on the stable floor, leading to the soft stacks of hay.  
  
He threw horse blankets over the bed of hay, and as she came down upon it, she had never known a softer mattress, never lain upon a surface so welcoming. He was everything she had sensed from the beginning, smooth, sleek, agile, so tightly drawn and hewn, flesh searing, and each movement vibrant, every brush against her by every part of his was like fire. His mouth moved over the length of her. Subtle, seductive, aggressive. She drifted on the waves of sensation, inhaling each intoxicating scent of him. Then all thought was gone. She burned from the center of her being to every extremity, felt the red flame of hunger lapping at her ferociously, intimately, lips, breasts, thighs, sex, stripped, bare, throbbing waiting. Then they were together at last, in shadow, in shades of fog. She was intertwined, tight, surging, close, shuddering, trembling, straining. He seemed to fill her, a part of her, heard and strong, and she longed never to let go, hungering and desperate, yet ruing the very explosion she sought so fervently with every twist and surge.  
  
Hope you liked!!! I'm still undecided about continuing, please tell me and feel free about dropping ideas by!!! 


End file.
